


Waking Up

by halfpastdead



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amy doesn't talk but she gets a tidbit of angst, Angst, Character Study, Claustrophobia, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Undead, Zombies, ah whaddya know, as a treat, decomposition, okay it's not strictly 100 words but this sure ain't a full ficlet, really just more kieren character study, shameless sitting around and talking about things, there's a tag, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastdead/pseuds/halfpastdead
Summary: Some late-night In The Flesh drabble - In which Kieren reflects on the terror of first 'waking up' after a dose of neurotriptyline.
Relationships: Amy Dyer & Kieren Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Waking Up

"It's kind of awful," Kieren huffed, "The way they hand you a mirror? Because up to that point, you're just trying to understand how you could be-" He'd be blushing, if he was capable. Amy's focus was unbroken. "'Stupid, how I still have trouble saying it. Dead. You're dead. Then- oh, yeah- wait 'til you see your new _face_."

He raised his left hand and pressed his fingers to his brow, a nervous habit.

"Besides what I'd done, that was the scariest bit. Thinking about being in the ground. In a box. Seeing it on myself."

Amy pressed her lips together. Early on, she would have envied undead as fortunate as Kieren. Those undead who'd kicked the bucket a month or so after she had, those who could reasonably feign normalcy with the help of contacts and coverup mouse. She embraced her face on _principle_ , after spending time at the commune. Didn't make it easy. She shivered at the memories Kieren had stirred. He could see the discomfort in her eyes, realizing he might've pushed the boundaries of the subject. He couldn't help venting his last point.

"Before I- died, I got myself so committed to the idea of cremation. I'd plan, and then I kept putting _everything_ off because I was so afraid of being buried forever. And I ended up exactly where I was petrified I'd be. For the best in hindsight, I suppose, but- for fuck's sake!"

He laughed, a sad smile gracing his lips. "Yeah. Waking up was pretty shit." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kieren isn't as decomposed as Amy because he died closer to the Rising. In case the Amy paragraph isn't clear enough.


End file.
